Odcinek 7777
15 lutego 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Rex M. Best |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7776. « 7777. » 7778. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Thorne odpowiada na pytania RickaNa Sky Lounge w FC, Rick chwali Thorne'a, który zdusił w sobie uczucia do Brooke i został drużbą Ridge'a. Thorne oznajmia, że łatwo jest ruszyć ze swoim życiem naprzód, jeśli zawiesiło się już oko na kimś nowym. Rick zakłada, że chodzi o modelkę, jednak Thorne zaprzecza, wyjawiając jedynie, że chodzi o kobietę, która niedawno z kimś się rozstała. Thorne jest rozdrażniony, kiedy Rick zadaje kolejne pytania dotyczące sympatii brata. Oznajmia jedynie, że zna ją od wielu lat, lecz od niedawna zaczął patrzeć na nią w inny sposób. Niebawem, rozlega się dzwonek telefonu. Rozbawiony dźwiękiem Thorne zakłada, że to komórka Ricka. Kiedy on jednak zaprzecza, Thorne orientuje się, że omyłkowo zabrał ze sobą telefon Katie. Kiedy spogląda na ekran, odczytuje wiadomość od Wyatta, który pisze, iż tęskni za Katie i prosi ją o przemyślenie decyzji o rozstaniu. thumb|left|300px|Maya zachwala Thorne'aMaya zjawia się w domu Katie, aby dostarczyć jej dokumenty, na wypadek gdyby Loganówna chciała pracować z domu. Katie wyjawia Mai, że nie pojawiła się w pracy z powodu problemów w życiu miłosnym. Maya uważa, że Thorne Forrester jest uroczy i każda kobieta byłaby nim zainteresowana. Zaskoczona Katie potwierdza, że niedawno zakończyła związek, a Maya wyjawia, że widziała jej pocałunek z Thorne'em. Avant zapewnia o dyskrecji i przekonuje Katie, że choć jej romans niedawno się zakończył, interesuje się nią dobry i czuły mężczyzna. Niebawem, Maya zbiera się do wyjścia, nie zaprzestając jednak komplementowania Thorne'a. thumb|300px|Steffy zwierza się ojcuRidge zjawia się w domu na klifie, gdzie Steffy napomina go, że powinien spędzać czas ze swoją żoną niż córką. Steffy daje ojcu do zrozumienia, że nadal walczy o swoje małżeństwo i przyznaje, że myliła się co do Hope, którą uważała za zagrożenie. Ridge nie rozumie, więc Steffy opowiada ojcu o rozmowie z przyrodnią siostrą, która obiecała ją wesprzeć. Steffy wierzy, że Liam wybaczy jej dzięki wsparciu Hope. Po wyjściu Ridge, do Steffy dzwoni dr Phillips, która pyta pacjentkę o samopoczucie. Steffy zapewnia, że stosuje wszystkie zalecenia, a lekarka zaprasza ją na pierwsze badanie USG do swojego gabinetu, gdyż dr Campbell przebywa na konferencji. Dr Phillips zapewnia, że nie może doczekać się wizyty obojga rodziców. thumb|left|300px|Hope wspiera LiamaW hotelu Dekota, Liam dziękuje Hope za wizytę. Ona powtarza, że Steffy pragnie jedynie móc stworzyć z nim rodzinę, a Liam powinien postawić potrzeby na dziecka na pierwszym miejscu. Liam nie może rozumieć, dlaczego Hope wstawia się za Steffy, biorąc pod uwagę ich historię. Córka Brooke szczerze przyznaje, że czułaby co innego, gdyby w drodze nie było dziecka Liama i Steffy, zasługującego na miłość obydwu rodziców. Liam nie wie jednak co wstrzymuje go przed wybaczeniem żonie. Hope obiecuje wesprzeć każdą decyzję, jaką Spencer podejmie w tej sprawie. Kobieta chce również, by Liam opuścił wreszcie swój pokój hotelowy i proponuje mu współpracę przy odtworzeniu Hope for the Future, gdyż część zysków z kolekcji zostanie przeznaczona na cele charytatywne. Liam obiecuje się nad tym zastanowić, a następnie odbiera telefon od Steffy, która zaprasza go na badanie USG, podczas którego po raz pierwszy zobaczą swoje dziecko. Widząc wahanie Liama, Hope przekonuje go, by towarzyszył żonie podczas ważnego momentu w ich życiu. Liam dziękuje Hope za przyjaźń, dodając, że ma przeczucie, iż będzie jej potrzebował częściej. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 4 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Dr Phillips